Birthday Presents
by OnceadiaryintheTARDIS
Summary: Fanny Price approaches her Eighteenth birthday. Who she meets? Read to find out.


Fanny Price lived at Mansfield Park ever since she could remember. Cousin to the Bertram family. Fanny's mother had abandoned her. She couldn't afford to pay for herself. Let alone an eight year old child.

Her first few weeks she mostly kept to herself. Mainly her favorite thing to do was stay in the library. She could always hide away in the library in her own little corner. Loosing herself in them.

Upon her 18th birthday, her Uncle asked her to the drawing room where her Aunt and Uncle waited for her.

"Fanny, your coming out party is soon. What do you suggest for such an occassion?" he asks his niece.

"My Lord? Is this _truly_ necessary?" she asks feeling rather shy. Fanny wasn't one for parties. She attended what she must because she was forced.

Her Uncle _insisted_.

Fanny chose to have something simple. A family picnic. When it came time for Fanny to open the dancing, which was tradition, she noticed a man across the lawn. She had never seen him around the estate before. She then turned to her cousin who Fanny was _almost certain_ had come back with him from Venice.

"Edmund? Who is that man over there with the brown hair talking to the Violinist?" Fanny asks.

Edmund looked at the man in question and let out a smile. It was almost as if Edmund had brought him so he would be sure to catch Fanny's eye. "That is Mr. Cassanova. I met him while I was in Venice."

Fanny approached the man as Edmund followed behind and introduced Fanny. "Giacamo? This is my cousin I told you about. Fanny Price."

The man, Giac, bowed as did Fanny in return. "Miss Price."

"Mr. Cassanova? Would you honor me with the first dance?" Fanny asks him. With a grin, he accepts. The dance that is chosen is rather fast paced, but it was a tune Fanny rather enjoyed.

Later that evening as Giac was planning to leave, he pulls Fanny aside.

"Fanny...Come to Venice with me." he whispers. His offer takes Fanny by surprise.

"Mr. Cassanova-" she starts but Giac stops her.

"No, No formalities. I'm Giac. I would hate returning to Venice without you Fanny. Hell, I know you well enough from Edmund and the day we've spent together today." He took her hands and looks into her eyes. "Travel with me. Please?" he asks.

His offer takes her by surprise. She always noticed how he looked at her from the coner of her eye. It was the look of affection and caring. As she pondered a moment, she soon broke out in a wide smile. "Let me go pack my things." She laughs. Giac laughs too as he pulls her into an embrace.

Fanny found herself burying her head into the man's shoulder. Breathing in his scent. Something to give her to remember him by while he fetched his carriage.

"Meet me outside as soon as you can Fanny." he whispers as he brings his knuckles to brush against her cheek. She pulls away to leave, but as she does, Giaccamo couldn't help himself as he pulls her in for a kiss. The kiss was tender and gentle. He pulled away slightly as he watched the stars twinkle in her eyes. He had to almost force himself away from her.

Fanny traveled with Giac. Traveling to many different places, exploring new things together.

Giacamo surprised her when on the one year anniversary of when they met, ( _Which was Fanny's birthday_ ) he pulled her towards a wishing fountain.

"Giac, I already have everything I could wish for." She giggled as he happily pulled her along.

"Aw come on Fanny. Humor me?" he grinned as he felt inside his pocket as he was behind her. "Close your eyes, toss in the coin and make a wish." he whispers. When Fanny had her eyes closed, Giac lowers himself down to one knee.

When Fanny opens her eyes, Giaccamo Cassanova was holding out an engagemt ring. It twinkled in the moonlight as well as the lamplight. "Marry me Fanny?" he asks simply. He had a whole speech planned, but he kept it simple.

Fanny had tears in her eyes. She was speechless. All she could do was nod. Giac slipped the ring onto her left ring finger, as he then twirled her in his arms.

The following year on Fanny's birthday, Fanny Price became Fanny Cassanova. Who knew what that next year would hold?

 _Maybe a baby?_


End file.
